Star Wars: Finding a Meaning
by Altair87
Summary: 16 year old Andrew had lived in the slums of Courscaunt his whole life. He had always wanted a better life and to be a an important part of shaping the galaxy. His life was boring until on day he met a jedi, and changed his life forever.


**Star Wars: Finding a Meaning**

**Chapter 1: A new Clone trooper?**

I awoke to my annoying alarm to start my same boring routine I did every single day. It was just not fair every single day getting up at six in the morning to go work at seven and be back at home at four. My job absolutely sucked. I worked at a clothing store in the Coruscant Mall. I mean sure it was nice to see hot girls come in and out of the store, but other than that I could just fall asleep at work. I pondered to myself if I should just call off work, but I realized that would be stupid, because my mom would be pissed.

I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I gazed in the mirror. Looking back at me was a brown haired and brown eyed tired looking sixteen year old. I finished brushing my teeth and slammed my toothbrush down.

"Man this so sucks, why can't I be doing something that makes a difference!"

My came into the bathroom with a scolding look.

"Andrew what are you doing? You need to leave in two minutes and you aren't even in your work clothes yet."

"Maybe I don't wanna go to work mom!"

"Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice. Now get dressed and get to work."

"Fine."

That's how it seemed to go the past week. We both seemed to argue in the morning about me working. Now you think a kid like me I would be at school. Well that's not the case. I graduated early so has to help my mom. We didn't have a whole lot of money and to make matters worse my dad left us for some Twi'lek whore. I do admit she was very hot, but that was no excuse. I knew deep down inside if i ever saw him, that I would gun him down and kill him.

I made it to work fifteen minutes late. My boss was furious with me, he came storming up to me. His face was red with fury and he was very close to me.

"Where the hell have you been? I swear if you do something wrong again you are fired!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Get to work now!"

"Whatever."

Today was totally gonna suck, and I had a feeling that I would be fired. Not that I cared, I hated the place, and for that matter hated living where I lived. I wanted to be somewhere that I made a difference in this war torn galaxy. I was folding some clothes in juniors when a young Togruta girl walked into the store with a guy who looked like he did not wanna be here. I stared at her. She was so beautiful, her skin was a bright reddish orange and she had stunning blue eyes. My jaw dropped as I continued to stare. I then overheard the some of the conversation.

"Come on Snips do we really have to be here?"

"Yes Skyguy, we do because I need some more clothes okay."

"Oh fine."

I saw her coming this way and I became very nervous. What was I gonna say. I soon realized my mouth was still open, and I quickly closed it and finished folding the shirt. I looked up and she was right beside me.

"Hi, how are you today?"

"Hi, I am good thank you. Yourself?"

"I am doing much better now."

"Oh is that so? And why is that?"

I got nervous. I so shouldn't have said that, but I quickly recovered.

"Yepp, because a beautiful girl like you came into my store."

I smiled at her and I saw her blush a little bit. That made me feel very good that I was able to make her feel good. My happiness was short lived though as I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and was roughly turned around. My boss was looking at me and he looked absolutely pissed.

"That's it your fired!"

"What did I do?"

"You were flirting with a customer. That is not allowed. Get out now!"

I couldn't believe it. He fired me for this. I threw down my badge and started to walk out, but the Togruta girl stopped me before I left.

"Hold on, he did nothing wrong. All he did was greet me and talk to me. What is wrong with that?"

"Employees are not allowed to flirt with customers and he was flirting with you by calling you beautiful."

"Well that's a dumb rule."

"Rules are rules. If you don't like it get out."

"Fine I will. Come on Skyguy, and you can come too."

I made my way with her and the guy apparently named Skyguy. I was mad that my 'boss' fired me, but I was happy that the Togruta girl stood up for me. Speaking of her I still did not know what her name was. I stopped and she turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"You helped me out and yet I don't even know what your name is."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Ahsoka Tano. What is yours?"

"My name is Andrew Barrett. It's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka."

"And my name is Anakin Skywalker, I am Ahsoka's master."

"Wait you two are Jedi? Man that is so cool."

I looked at them and I just felt myself beaming. I had never in my whole life been this close to Jedi. Let alone talk to any. I could feel a smile creeping up on my face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I am actually this close to a Jedi and talking to one thats what."

"You must not get out a lot."

"Oh I do, but I don't live around here, I live in the bad part of town."

"Oh that sucks."

"It's ok I am used to it. Anyways I better get home and give my mom the bad news. Again it was nice meeting you Ahsoka."

"You too Andrew."

I turned from them and started to run back home. I was so happy that I had met a Jedi and I wanted to tell me mom. Then I also remembered I had to tell her about getting fired which was hard to figure out. I had no idea what i was gonna say. As I was running I saw a Jedi cruiser take off. I started to wonder if Ahsoka was on that ship. I shook my head and wondered why I would be thinking of her.

I had just entered my neighborhood when I noticed something was wrong. A whole bunch of people were gathered around a house. I then noticed that it was on fire. As I got closer I soon realized something in great horror. The house on fire was mine. I ran as fast as I could and was getting ready to jump in when I was grabbed by someone. I fought against the strong grip to reach for my house, and my vision was getting blurry and I soon realized I was crying.

"My mom is in there!"

"Kid it's too late. She's gone."

He let me go and I feel to my knees and wept for who knows how long. I could not belive that my mom was gone. My whole life was just completely destroyed in one day. By the time I had finished it was night time. I was at a complete and utter loss of what to do. I had nobody at all, I was an orphanage. I got up and made my way to the senate district. As I walked I saw broadcasts on the war, and I clenched my fist. I wanted to be out there and help the Republic. Then it came to me, the perfect idea. Maybe there was a way to join the army of the Republic. I started to run towards the hanger bay to find a ship that could take me to Kamino. I made it to the hanger and hid behind some boxes. There were loads of ships, and then I saw it a ship at the far end and I had heard someone say they were headed to Kamino.

I snuck into the ship and found a place to hide in a locker. The trip would not be a fun one, but at least at the end of the trip I would begin my new future. As I sat there my thoughts took me back home and with my mom. It was so hard to believe that she was gone. We had our differences and we argued a lot, but I loved her. I took deep breaths to calm myself so that I wouldn't cry and risk being caught. After what seemed like ages I felt the ship land. I felt a smile lurk its way onto my face. The men in the ship left in an orderly fashion and I made my way off the ship.

Being as careful as I could so I would not be caught I snuck around anything I could hide behind. I made my way into the building and was stunned. Everything was so bright in here and white. There were a few grays and blues, but it was mostly white. I also noticed that there weren't a lot of places to hide. I realized I had to hurry and find my disguise. I ran as fast as I could and I came across a room with all kinds of clone trooper armor. I walked in and looked at them with a smile on my face. This was gonna work, I just needed to find one that fit. I walked all the way to the back and I found one. It was just a standard white and black clone trooper outfit, but I did not wanna stand out from the others. I put it on and walked up to the mirror.

I looked at myself and I felt so bad ass. As I looked I heard a noise and quickly put the helmet on. I looked over and two clones walked by and they turned and saw me.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

This was not good at all. The minute I spoke I would be done for. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I then coughed a little so that maybe my voice would sound like theirs.

"Oh sorry sir, I was just looking at all these uniforms and just getting a sense of it all."

I couldn't believe it. I had actually made my voice sound like the clone troopers voice.

"Oh I see you must be a shiny?"

"A what sir?"

"A shiny, it means you are a new clone. Now come with us so you can be placed."

"Yes sir."

We made our way to the center of the building and it was massive. There were clones everywhere, and I just marveled at all I saw. We made it to the very center of the room and there stood a tall and beautiful Togruta.

"General Ti we found this shiny standing in the uniform room."

"Ah I see. So what is your name trooper?"

"My name?"

"Yes your name."

I had no idea what to say. I looked down at my hands and I noticed some small numbers on my wrist.

"I am one, one, two, four, six, five, eight, three sir."

"Ah here we are so you finally decided to show up. This one will be joining the 501st legion."

"Man why is he so lucky and get to be on the Resolute?"

"Because I deemed it so. Now off with all of you."

What in the world just happened? That must be the squad I will be in, but I had no idea where to go. As if someone heard my thoughts they directed me to a drop ship at the far end of the room. I made my way onto the ship and with a few others on the ship it took off. We left the planets orbit and there I saw twenty to twenty-five Jedi cruisers. Our ship was heading for the one that was in front of all the other. I smiled to myself, so that was the Resolute. It looked like all the others, but there must be something different that made it special.

"So why does everyone want to be in the 501st and be on the Resolute."

"It's because the Resolute as a great general on it thats why."

Well if this general was any good I couldn't wait to meet him. We finally landed and all the other clones got off and I stayed back for a bit, when they all were out of sight I got off. When I started walking I saw two clones talking. I could easily tell that they weren't new like me. Their uniforms weren't shiny and there were scratches and buffs on them. they both also had some scars on their faces. they saw me and came over.

"Hey look its a shiny."

"Yeah, so shiny whats your name? Oh and before you say anything, none of that number crap will ya."

They actually had names. I had no idea what to say. I started to walk, but I was so nervous I tripped on my feet and fell to the ground. Both clones burst out in laughter. I felt so embarrassed about what happened.

"I can't believe you fell over man."

"Yeah look at little Trips here."

"Oh man thats a good one. Well there's your name then."

I got up and looked at them. They both stopped laughing and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Trips. Your secret is safe with us."

"Oh and you better report to the bridge to meet the general, commander, and captain."

At that they left me. I stood there for awhile from shock and embarrassment. I finally pulled myself together and made my way towards the bridge. This ship was spectacular everything I saw just made me want to be here more. I passed many clones and to my surprise some normal people too. Although I could tell from their uniforms that they were up there in rankings. As I walked by people I nodded to them. I finally made it to the bridge and to my surprise I saw two familiar faces. Staring back at me were Ahsoka and Anakin, along with a clone trooper who and blue markings on his uniform and an antenna on his helmet.

"Welcome aboard the Resolute. I am General Skywalker."

I saluted him and looked over at Ahsoka.

"What's with all the formal greetings Skyguy? I'm Ahsoka."

"That's Commander Tano."

"Alright alright, easy there Skyguy."

I couldn't help but smile, she was so informal and I just loved it. I looked over to the final person and saluted him.

"I am Captain Rex. I will be the one giving you orders. Of course most of the orders I get from the General."

"I am Trips sir, and I am ready for duty."

"Trips? Now where did you get a name like that?"

I looked over at Ahsoka and I said nothing. There was no way in hell I would ever tell her.

"Right now that doesn't matter Snips. I have a special assignment for you Trips. You are to be by my Padawan at all times, well not all times, but whenever your awake and not having to go do stuff."

"What? Come on Skyguy! I don't need a clone protector. I am a Jedi."

"I don't care Snips. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh fine, come on I'll show you to my room."

I followed Ahsoka down the hallway and we made it to her room she shut the door behind us and sat down on her bed.

"I just can't believe Skyguy assigned me a clone to be with me like all the time. I mean no offense Trips.

"None taken sir."

"You can call me Ahsoka ya know."

"Ok Ahsoka."

I sat down on the chair at the table across the room. Ahsoka looked over at me and I started to blush. I shifted a little bit and my seat, and I finally spoke up to stop the awkward silence.

"Is there something wrong Ahsoka?"

"No not really. How come you're keeping your helmet on? Most clones take them off when they have down time."

"Well since I am new I decided I should just keep mine on. There is no sense in taking it off. I mean I look like everyone else."

At that she laid down on her bed and turned from me. I took that as my cue to leave and got up and walked out of the room. Since I knew I was suppose to protect her I stood outside her door and pulled out my blaster and watched every corner of the hall. Even though this was probably boring to some and I was doing less than what I did at my old shitty job I felt at peace here and happy. I was finally somewhere where I belonged, and I would do my best to keep her safe.


End file.
